New Smart Cool Kid
by rokka
Summary: Wuoohhh ada murid baru yang bikin geger bishounen JRock Gakuen... Cool, Calm, ... Keren banget!


**New Smart Cool Kid**

**02/10/2009**

**Title : New Smart Cool Kid**  
><strong>Author : Rokka Purin Terandou <strong>

**Chapter(s) : **wansyot!  
><strong>Genre : <strong>comedy/humor ^O^  
><strong>Rating : <strong>13+

**Band(s)** **:** Dir en Grey  
><strong>Pairing(s) :<strong> none ^_^  
><strong>Summary : <strong>Niikura Kaoru desu. Yoroshiku.

**Disclaimer : **ya sudahlah *ala bondan*  
><strong>Comments : <strong>ssstt! Harap tenang, pelajaran mo dimulai!

**HAK CIPTA DILINDUNGI TUHAN YME**

**###**

**SMA NGERI J-ROCK**

**JURUSAN MUSIK**

**KELAS SEJARAH J-ROCK**

(Wuuuiiiihhhhhh… kalo beneran ada gue langsung daptar! (^0^) V *ilang akal sehat* ~Rokka)

Sesuatu yang baru selalu mengundang rasa ingin tau. Apalagi kalo sesuatu itu hidup, bergerak, dan bernapas. Itu tuh, Makhluk menyilaukan yang saat ini berdiri di depan kelas. Dia murid baru, pindahan dari sekolah musik elit yang namanya susah dieja. Bahkan para guru aja bingung gimana bacanya. Nama sekolahnya... L'esta- eh, tat... du... due... err, Educatio? Ah~~ bahkan Rokka aja nggak bisa nulisnya. Itu berarti sekolah asal tu cowok sangat borju, berkelas, dan terpelajar. Pasti peradaban rocknya maju pesat! Dari nama aja nggak bisa-bisa dibaca ama rocker amatir macem anak-anak j-rock di sindang. Orang-orang di sana pasti sangat intelek dan ber-IQ tinggi. Mungkin murid-murid standar macem anak-anak j-rock gakuen yang hanya tidur atawa baca komik hentai pas pelajaran, musti pake tangga darurat buat ngejar tingginya IQ si murid pindahan. Ck, ck, ck...

Dan mengapa sih cowok-cowok cerdas itu nggak Cuma dianugerahi otak encer tapi juga fisik yang sempurna? Liat posturnya, nggak tinggi banget tapi juga nggak pendek : ideal! Wajah tampan ala bangsawan j-rock. Rambut nggak klimis, agag berantakan, tapi nggak awut-awutan : keren! Terus-terus yang paling digila-gilai cewek-cewek...

"Kyaaaa~~~ hansamuna~~~" Tuh, Uruha, Aya, Hiroto, Ruki, and the rest udah pada meleleh di meja.

Dan bikin sirik para cowok... "CIS! Gitu aja ganteng!"

Tuh, Die, Tora, Sakito, Aoi, and the kroco-kroconya udah pada kebakar di meja.

Apa sih yang membuat reaksi kimia berlebihan di hormon anak-anak J-rock? Apalagi sih kalo bukan tatapan maut si mata elang itu. Bukannya ada ungkapan dari mata naik ke hormon? Hehe... Didukung suara berwibawa saat memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas.

"Niikura Kaoru desu. Yoroshiku."

Lengkap sudah kesempurnaan newbie itu.

Wah, Kaoru kini menuju bangku -yang udah dipersiapkan pihak sekolah sejak seminggu lalu. Cara dia berjalan dan bergerak sangat anggun dan menguarkan pesona yang sulit ditolak. Bahkan, Kaoru sukses melakukan pas de deux campur headbang saat Die, boss geng monyet merah maw menjegal kakinya. Luar biasa! Anak-anak sekelas langsung ngacungin papan score bertuliskan angka 100 tinggi-tinggi. Wow! Kaoru sungguh hebat! Baru kali ini ada yang lolos dari jurus kaki mautnya Die. Maka, dengan selamat sentausa, menuju gerbang kemerdekaan- walah! Gomen, gomen

^0^ hehe... Yang penting kini Kaoru, pahlawan kita, sukses menancapkan bokongnya di kursi setelah berhasil melalui halang rintang.

"Cuih!" Die sewot. Langsung dia jebloskan nama Niikura Kaoru ke dalam black listnya.

Kaoru, Kaoru... Akhirnya! Ada cowok berkualitas macam Kaoru yang masuk ke SMA J-Rock. Dia adalah tipe cowok yang semua cewek ingin terjebak di dalam lift bersamanya. Selaen punya tampilan lahiriah bagus, juga ditunjang dengan kecerdasan intelek. Liat aja! Belom apa-apa dia sudah membuat catatan TUJUH HALAMAN PENUH! EDAN! Padahal anak-anak yang lain belum ngeluarin satupun alat tulis. Karena anak-anak J-rock terkenal malas? Oh bukan! Hohoho, meski ada murid berandal macam Die di kelas,

Die : Hey! _

Nggak semua anak J-Rock semalas itu lagih. Tuh, di bangku paling depan ada Shinya dan Bouchan yang rajin nyatet. Nah loh, masalahnya, dua murid paling rajin seskula aja belom ngeluarin buku ato pulpen sebiji buat nyatet. Berarti Kaoru teramat sangat jauh lebih rajin dunk dibanding mereka-mereka itu. Berarti Shinya ama Bou nggak serajin yang terlihat kan? Di sini terlihat jelas perbedaan antara murid elit dengan murid jelata. Iya kan ya? Emh, jangan terlalu berprasangka baek dulu deh bo'... terang aja Shinya ama Bou belom ngeluarin kertas ato pulpen. Soalnya, Pak Guru Inoran baru aja bilang:

"HARAP TENANG SEMUANYA! Bisa kita mulai pelajarannya sekarang? Terima kasih."

~owari~

Die+Kyo : BWAKAKAKAKAK! DUK!DUK!DUGH! PRETT! *gebrak-gebrak meja ampe patah*

Kaoru : *bungkam Die pake gitar*

Die : OHOK! UHUK! HOEEEKKK! PUEHHH! *muntahin gitar* Sialan! Lo olesin apaan tuh gitar?

Kaoru : minyak spesial dari akamaru, hehe...

Die : *lari ke toilet, muntah*

Kyo : *jiper* err, gw mow bantu Rokka aplot dulu, permis-

Kaoru : *jenggut kerah baju Kyo*

Kyo : waaa! Ampun Kao! Salahin Rokka dunk! Idenya pan dari Rokka!

Kaoru : Urusan ma Rokka bisa gw tunda!

Rokka : fuuuh~~~ *ngelap keringat di jidat, packing*

Kaoru : sekedar nama aja elo kagak nongol di atas, ngapain lo nongol di backstage ikut-ikutan Die ketawa? Cari mati lo?

Kyo : HUWAAA UAMPUN DEN GUSTI! Kan sekedar pemeriah suasana aja...

Kaoru : *nempelin gobang di leher Kyo*

Die : *balik dari toilet* ohok-ohok! Pait... pait… _ Kiba kasih makan akamaru apaan sih?

Kiba : nih, *sodorin dedak*

Akamaru : Guk! Guk! Gukguk! Guk! (translate : lo kate gw kuda! hah?)

CRASS! *nyakar Kyo*

Kyo : *pegang pipi* kok gw?

Kaoru : heh! Cuman gw yang boleh nyiksa anbu gw! *tendang Kiba+Akamaru*

Kiba+Akamaru : BOFF! *kabur*

Die : anbu? Bukannya vokalis? *tunjuk Kyo*

Kaoru : Kyo emang vokalis. Elo gitaris. Tapi kan kalian, termasuk Shinya ama Toshiya termasuk anak buah gw. Disingkat 'anbu', hehe...

Toshiya : Akyuu heran... *bersidekap* kamu nyatet apa hun sampe tujuh lembar segala?

Die : paling jugag bikin fanfic kaoruxtoshiya espissode panas!

Kyo : bener! Soalnya Rokka udah janji mow bikin lemon kxt tapi adegan di 'undecided 1' belom sampe situ

Rokka : WOOOYYY! Jangan bocorin rahasia orang dunk! Nggak seru lagi tauk!

Shinya : kalian pada nggak inget apa di atas tercantum rating 13+ *bak malaikat*

Die : MASYALLAH! ASTAGHFIRULLOH! Abang lupa neng *peluk Shinya*

Shinya : *tendang Die*

Kyo : cih, membosankan! *mundung*

Toshiya : *liatin catetan Kao* HUH! Jadi ini adegan panasnya!

Die : mana? Mana? *naluri hentai* Yah... pertarungan antara Char ama Amuro! Lawas banget! Lawas! Lawas!

Kyo : Wuidih! Kalo dari segi cerita laga sih, emang ni adegan panas banget! *baca tujuh lembar catetan Kaoru* wow, i hate to say this but you sure got a talent to write Kaoru *ala Anjasmara*

Toshiya : GUNDAM! DASAR BANGKA! AKU BAKAR SEMUA GUNDAMMU! *pulang ke rumah, nyalain lighter*

Kaoru : NOOOOOOO! *ngejar totchi*

Shinya : Rokka, sebenernya elo mo bikin cerita apa sih di backstage ini? Garing gituh

Rokka : hihi, no comment ^0^ *ala tante Desi*

**Finished 09/09/2010**

**Last edited 09/10/2010**

3


End file.
